Package
by HopAPlane
Summary: Jane ordered a few things off the internet. They finally arrived and she is ready to use them. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Couple of quick notes:

I don't own them. Just having a bit of fun

There is a days left to nominate your favorite authors (whether they are new writers or longtime favorites), and stories. At rizzlesfanawards dot wordpress dot com

Also I do not have a beta for this story. If you see mistakes and you wish to let me know, I will gladly change them. Or if you want to beta the whole story it would be appreciated.  
Ok. So, on we go with my second story…

* * *

Package

Ch1 Words: 1,119

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm home… Maura?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Jane."

Jane walked into the kitchen to see her lovely wife putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Maura was simply dressed in yoga pants and a green lose fitting top, that the detective has always loved so much. The tall brunette walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around the petit woman's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Are you cooking dinner for date night?"

"Yes, I wanted to make something special." She turned in Jane's arms and looked up to make shining hazel meets deep brown. They leaned into each other and kissed deep and slow. A promise of what was to come. They could feel each other relax.

"I love you. Thank you. AND you look beautiful."

"Hmmm, that was nice. Thank you." She licked her lips. "A package came for you today. It's in the living room."

"Ok, thanks. Are you done with dinner?"

"Yes, I just put it in the oven. It should be ready in about an hour. Do you want to relax a bit? Maybe a beer?"

"No. How about you join me for a shower? That would help me relax." Jane gave her my best lopsided grin that always caused the doctors heart to flutter even after three years of being together.

"I can do that. Just give me five minutes to finish cleaning in here; then, I will join you."

Jane headed to their bedroom, but first made a detour to pick up the package from the living room. With it under her arm, she proceeded back to their room.

* * *

Once the Italian was in the bedroom, she opened the package and looked over the three items she bought off the internet a couple of weeks ago. God knows she could never buy them in person. They were good quality and worth the price she paid. She had put much thought into these items since well before she bought them and was more than ready to use them on that night.

She placed the item back in the box in the order she wanted Maura to see them. One item sat on the bottom, and she covered that up with the second, and lastly the third item on top. Once satisfied, she placed the box under her side of the bed.

Then, she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Jane started stripping off her clothes as she walked to the bathroom. As she went into the bathroom, she could hear Maura enter the bedroom. Completely stripped bare from her clothes, she turned on the water so that it could heat up and waited for the blonde to come in.

Maura stood in the door way still fully clothed. She stared at Jane, racked her eyes over her and briefly paused at her favorite spots on the tanned body in front of her. The intense eye contact they shared was enough to make them wet.

"Come here." Jane murmured. Maura walked right up to her detective, but stopped a couple inches away from her. Jane leaned in and wrapped her arms around her. "You are wearing to much clothes," was breathed into the smaller woman's ear.

With well trained hands, the detective grabbed the bottom of the doctor's shirt and pulled it off quickly followed by her bra which joined the green top on the floor. Jane took a small step back that allowed her to admire the creamy white skin in front of her. Her hand rose from its own will and slowly she dragged the back of her hand down the front of ME's chest over her left breast. Maura's nipples tightened and her breath hitched.

Jane wanted her to be more than ready for what she had planned that night.

Jane squatted down and hooked her thumbs on the top of the blonde's pants and panties. She looked up at hazel eyes and could tell Maura was focused on the brunette's core, they are dark and wanting. Jane was not ready to take her just yet, but she wanted it to be on her mind; so that, she would be ready for what she had planned.

Jane could tell; the doctor was letting her take the lead tonight. Her thumbs move down, and Maura was left bear. Jane gave a quick kiss to doctor's mound. Who would have thought that Dr. Isles would be almost all natural down stairs; besides, for removing a few stray curls and a very light trim. She asked Jane once if she liked it and Jane replied that she truly did.

Jane stood up and grabbed a delicate hand, they made their way to the shower and stepped in. The warmth felt amazing on their bodies.

"Just a relaxing cleansing shower. Nothing else, M." Disappointment flashed in her eyes so Jane added, "I have big plans for later." That disappointment was replaced with excitement.

"I understand, Jane." And the grin she wore tells Jane, that Maura knows she will not disappoint on that night.

Petit hands quickly reached for the honey scented body wash that they both love. "Here let me wash you, Jane." With a nod of permission, she worked to build a quick lather. Her hands worked efficiently, yet lovingly over Jane's body.

Her small strong hands moved over tanned shoulders, arms, breast, and stomach. Then with one hand she reached in between Jane's legs, it does not matter how hard the detective tried, a gasp escaped her lips. But a gasp also left Maura; she could feel how wet Jane was and not just from the water. She did not say anything about it, just moved her hand back and forth until the slickness was gone. She gave a little push on Jane's hips that caused her to turn around. Her hands worked their way over a muscular back then down to the detective's ass. She cleaned there too, but took longer than necessary because the ME's hands loved it there.

"Take care of yourself, while I wash my hair M… just remember cleansing relaxing shower." They both got to work and were done with the rest of their shower quickly.

"Ok, ready for dinner? Let's get dressed. Anything special you want me to wear?" Jane asked.

"Can you wear your jeans with the one that sit low on your waist and have the rips on the knees with the white Henley shirt that has the brown buttons? It's simple but you look so sexy. Anything special you want me to wear?"

"I can wear that for you. How about those white cotton pants and one of your green tops, no makeup? I like seeing your freckles."

They headed off to get ready.

* * *

More to come soon.

Let me know what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers see ch1.

OK. So here is the end of the story. Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews. I am amazed by the response.

If you have an idea you would like to see let me know. I will try to make it happen in another story.

Also there is a line here for owlcalledraven (hope you are still reading this). Inspired by you. I had to go back and find a spot to stick it… that's what she said ;)

On to the story we go…

* * *

Package

Ch2 Words: 2,548

* * *

Dinner was as lovely as usual. Maura picked a great bottle of wine that went well with their meal. On nights like that even Jane could appreciate wine. They had set out some nice candles and lit them, played beautiful music in the background. They took their time talking and laughing. Stole kisses and caresses.

Once their meal came to an end, Jane helped clean up and pack away the leftovers as the doctor washed the dishes. Every once in a while the brunette went and pressed the length of her body to the petit woman; her excuse was she needed a container or a utensil.

As Maura finished the dishes, Jane went up to her and kissed her until air became a limiting factor. Tanned hands made their way onto a creamy stomach, under Maura's shirt, where thumbs made little circles above the button of the doctor's pant. Jane's actions left them both breathing hard and wanting more.

"Thanks babe, dinner was amazing. Ok, so we are all done cleaning up. It is nine, do you want to watch a movie and relax?"

"No. I think you mentioned big plans for later; I think its 'later' now." Maura was done with the teasing.

"Are we a little impatient tonight?" Jane asked in a teasing voice.

"I have been waiting patiently since you got home and gave me that knee weakening kiss."

"Ohh I see. So we should head to bed, and I can show you what is in the package I got in the mail?" Under the teasing tone was a little hesitation which the ME could pick up in an instant.

"Yes, is that your big plan for tonight?" Maura asked with her head slightly tilted. "Jane, are you nervous?" Jane loves Maura for her bluntness and the fact that she can read her so clearly.

"Yeah, a bit. Once you see it, we might need to talk about it. If you are not.. uhm you know, ok with it let me know. Ok?"

"Whatever you got us, I'm sure we will enjoy it. And if, we have to work up to it; then, that's ok too. I trust you and love you so much Jane. I want to fulfill your fantasies too. So, let's see what you got. I think this is the first time you are the one to get us something new. Usually, I bring up the ideas."

"I have been kinda wanting to try it for a while."

With a squeeze of their hands they headed off to the bedroom.

* * *

As they entered the bedroom, Jane kissed Maura. It started off soft and then became demanding.

She pulled away, "where is this package?"

The detective quietly headed to her side of the bed and retrieved the package. Then, she placed it on the edge of the bed closest to the blonde. Jane took a seat next to it.

The brunette found herself staring at the ground in front of her when a gentle hand came under her chin. The delicate hand tilted Jane's head up, and Maura placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you, Jane."

She turned back to the package and opened it. She pulled out the first object. "Jane, lubricant? Since when have we ever needed this?" They shared a smile over her comment. Both Jane and Maura could become wet just from looking at each other.

"Keep looking, Maura."

She pulled out the next item. "Rodeoh briefs? ..Ohh I see kind of like a harness. I like these, they are very sexy."

Then, her eyes fell on the last item. She took a sharp breath, "ohhh Jane… uhm… I don't know…" she picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes. "Jane. This is errr quite uhm a generous phallus. Much bigger than anything I have ever taken. In all honesty, I'm not sure if I will be able to take it." She took a few seconds to look it over. "This is almost twice as thick and at least two inches longer than our biggest toy which we have been working up to for a while." She finally was able to pry her eyes off the new toy. She looked at Jane and found the brightest blush she had ever seen on the brunette's face.

"Maura… I just… I wanted… My fantasy…" Jane did not even know what she wanted to say or if she should explain.

Maura examined the toy for a while, "Jane it is ok. We can try. I want to try. You don't need to explain anything to me. I cannot make any promises as to if this will work out, but I want to try it with you."

"So, you are ok?"

"I am Ok. So your surprise is that in the small package is a rather large package? You have quite the ego detective." They both shared a smile.

* * *

They both got ready for what was to come. Maura headed to the bathroom to undress and get herself together.

Jane did the same, but went into the walk in closet. She put on the tight, black briefs and then placed her new toy in it. Once secure, she ran her hand up the length of it, and gave herself a few strokes to get used to it. She felt a little worried, that she might have over done it; she could wrap her hand and long fingers around it, but just barely. Maura saw it and wanted to give it a try, and if she couldn't take it then that would be ok too.

The detective made her way to their bed and got under the cover. Once she got settled, she heard the bathroom door open and Maura came out wearing one of her silk robes that clings so perfectly to her curves.

"I see you are excited, J." She called Jane J anytime she was packing. The doctor could clearly see its outline through the covers.

"I am. Come here." And Maura did as told, right after she dropped her robe on the floor leaving herself completely bare. She got into bed and laid on her side looking at Jane, and Jane mirrored her position. "I love you. You can tell me to stop and I will."

"I love you too. And I know."

With that, they leaned into each other and kissed. Nice and slow there was no rush, they had all night and the next day was their day off.

The kiss slowly grew in intensity and tanned hands wondered over a creamy body to her shoulders then down the front of her body. Over Maura's breast, a scarred hand played with the most perfect nipples anyone had ever seen, they are rosy pink and rock hard.

Then, a hand traveled even farther down, quickly skimmed over soft golden curls, and then around the back to her toned ass. Jane took her time to massage the doctor there, because she knew it would help Maura relax and it also aroused both of them. The blonde's breathing had picked up its tempo and the more Jane squeezed her ass the more little noises she made.

Jane pushed her onto her back and laid between Maura's thighs. Her tanned stomach pressed against short, blonde curls that covered a heated center. The Italian focused all her attention on the soft and heavy breasts in front of her. On rare occasion this had been enough to get Maura off, but tonight it was just about getting her ready for Jane. She was getting there; Jane could feel the doctor's hips as they started to seek more contact. As Maura shifted, she painted her wetness on Jane's abs.

"J… I think I'm ready."

"Ok babe, I got you." With that Jane moved onto her knees and go up to kiss her. The tip of her cock lightly teased the blonde's stomach, this was her first feel of it while Jane wore it and her breath caught a bit. "Ok. Let's try?" Maura gave a nod that she was ready to try.

Jane sat back onto her calves, knees apart, and pulled Maura by her thighs as close to her as possible; their centers almost touched. She draped the doctor's thighs over her own and in that position it brought her cock to rest on the blonde's center. Jane moved it out of the away that way she could see Maura's center. It was flushed, swollen and glistening. Jane placed her palm to rest on Maura's mound, long fingers played in golden curls, while her thumb landed on her clit. Jane started slow circles and Maura's hips raised up for more contact. Maura was ready.

The detective let her cock drop back down and it slapped against the blonde's slit. She moved back and forth to tease her a bit longer. And it worked, Maura moaned. Jane repeated the movement a few more time just enjoying moving against her. Getting covered in her juices.

Now, they were both ready to take things to the next step. They were breathing hard, flushed and already had a mist of sweat on their bodies from trying to take things slow.

"Babe get the lube. It's on the nightstand." Jane panted.

"J, I'm plenty wet."

"Get it anyways." Jane would never want to hurt her.

Maura reached back to the nightstand where the lube had been placed and retrieved it. She tried to hand it to Jane, but she shook her head, "you put it on me."

With that, Maura flipped open the bottle cap and sat up a bit; she squeezed a generous amount out onto her hand, and then she reached for Jane's cock. Jane allowed her to rub the lube up and down her length and that contact caused Jane's hips to jerk a bit.

As Maura's slicked hand moved along Jane's length, Jane leaned forward and kissed her. She let her tongue slide into Maura's mouth and massaged her tongue; Maura did the same back.

They pulled apart and Maura placed the hand wet with lube on Jane's stomach.

"Go slow, J."

"Lay back down."

Maura laid back and left a wet hand print on Jane's stomach.

"I want to be the biggest you have ever been with."

"This will most dependently accomplish that. Go slow, Jane."

Jane positioned herself over the petit woman's body, grabbed her member and put it at her slit. She moved it up and down a few time then settled at her entrance.

She pushed in just a little bit and came back out; she repeated that movement several times. Then, she brought the tip up and circled Maura's clit and gave her a little pressure there. Jane could tell she was enjoying it. She was so wet.

"Fuck J, you are so big."

Going back to her entrance, the detective pushed back in. Nice slow and steady. Even though Maura had not been able to take more than an inch or so in, Jane could tell she loved it.

Jane kept pushing in.

"Ohhhh..." Maura hissed a little as she felt herself being stretched. And Jane pulled out and pushed in again. She repeated the same movement going slightly deeper each time, trying to let her get used to it.

The detective could feel her own body straining and shaking from the effort it took to take things slow. Jane did not want to hurt her but seeing the blonde like that as she tried to take her all in; well it was the hottest thing Jane had ever seen. So for Maura, Jane tried to go slow.

"God babe, you are so tight. Mmm…" Jane felt Maura's hand slide inside her briefs and grabbed her ass. She pulled Jane in wanting her to push her own physical limits.

Jane pushed in farther.

"Ahhhh… J"

And farther

"How.. you do.. ing babe?" Jane's body was tight with desire; she could feel herself right on the edge of coming.

"So.. fuck… good."

"Fuck!" Once Maura swore, Jane lost control; her hips shot forward, and she embedded herself completely in the blonde. Jane's body stiffened and she let out a deep moan as she hid her face in Maura's neck. She tried not to thrust her hips into the blonde in order to make her orgasm last longer. She quivered as her orgasm washed over her. "Shit… sorry babe, you ok?"

"ahhhh..ohhh.. yeah… don't move give me a second." Her eyes were squeezed shut and sweat was building on her upper lip. Jane leaned down to taste it.

Jane was in awe of Maura, how she pushed herself like that for her, for them.

While Maura adjusted to Jane's size, Jane looked down between their bodies. They way they were so intimately connected.

She could see the doctor's body quivering; she was just as on edge as Jane had been. The detective settled on her right forearm and brought her dominant hand up to palm a heavy breast, and then pinched the nipple. Maura relaxed a little, and Jane let her hand drift down in search of the blonde's clit which was easy to find since it was so swollen. She rubbed tight circles over it.

"Shit J. Move." She started to pull on Jane's ass, and Jane started with slow thrust. "I'm ready.. fast..er." Then, the brunette brought both of her arms up to settle at Maura's sides while she sped up her hips. Jane could feel her desire build again with each push.

Their room was filled with the sounds of sex. Grunts of excretion. Moans of pleasure. And slapping sounds of passion.

"God, I'm.. getting.. close Maur."

"Me too. Touch me..mm.. again." Jane moved her hand down and pinched the blonde's clit and that was all it took to push Maura over the edge.

"oohhhh coming J." She bit the tan neck in front of her as her body lost control. Maura's hips shot up and that was all it took for Jane's orgasm hit her, but this time she did not hold back her body's attempt to elongate their high. Jane's hips plunged a few times more times into Maura at their own will.

They were both left a panting mess. They try to catch their breath as Jane tried to pull out.

"No J. Stay in a little longer."

"OK. You ok?"

"Mmm." She nodded. Jane could not help but kiss Maura and she kisses back. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Ok, pull out… slowly."

Jane did as instructed. Maura whimpered at the discomfort she felt.

Quickly, the detective lost the gear. She went and got the covers that at some point had fallen off the bed.

Jane helped Maura close her legs and shift onto her side. They snuggled facing each other as Jane massaged Maura's hip.

"Good thing we have tomorrow off. I might have had to call in for a personal day."

"I'm sorry babe. It was too much."

"No Jane, I enjoyed that a lot. But we cannot do that that often. Ok?"

"So you would want to do that again?"

"Yes. It was exhilarating putting my body at your mercy like that. I loved it."

"Ok. Love you. Night."

"Love you too. Night."

THE END

* * *

Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
